Pilot: The Possibles and the Lipskeys
by GenerationPossible2027
Summary: After 20 years, Drakken and his family moved into Middleton which concerned Kim Possible's neighborhood and her family leading to a clash of these 2 families. But a pair of star-crossed . . friends join forces to bring peace to their families and to Middleton. Drakken's son and Kim Possible's daughter become really good friends.
1. 1: The Beginning

**Generation Possible**

 **The Possibles and the Lipskeys**

Kim Possible was telling stories to her young fans including her forteen-year-old daughter Linda Stoppable. Some of the children were behaving ecstaticly. "Tell us about the Diablo invasion!" said one little boy. "What about the weather machine?" asked the little girl next to him. All the other kids were blabbing about many missions Kim went on twenty years ago including the Halloween incident with the centurion project and her missions in Japan, Africa, China, South America, ect. "Ok kids, I think that's enough stories for the Summer." said Kim as she stood up holding her younger daughter, a one-year-old baby named Dawn. The fanclub moaned, "Aww!" and then the kids walked out of Kim Possible's house. Then Kim's husband Ron who was blonde and with a goatee spoke up, "Ya know, these kids never asked about my monkey powers or how Rufus was doing." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his twenty-five-year-old naked mole rat named Rufus. "Oh! Poor old Rufus, living out your golden years in Ron's pocket, aren't you?" Kim asked the old hairless rodent. "You're gonna have to retire him, Ron, he's at that age where he's slowing down." Kim said to Ron. Ron frowned at his little pink friend who he had since he was twelve. "Oh, Rufus, you were the best naked mole rat anyone could ever have." he said choking up.

"I wanna be like Kim Possible." said one girl named Kelly.

"Why do people still call her by her maiden name?" asked Linda.

"Uh, that's how people still know her." replied Kelly.

Linda was holding her soccerball. "So, do you guys wanna play soccer? My mom autographed it." Kelly looked at Linda's ball, "Wait, you got an autograph from your own mother?" Linda looked at the autograph on her ball, "I thought it would be more authentic for us."

Soon, they were kicking the ball around and down the street. But when Linda was kicking it, it hit a rock and it went over a fence and landed in a backyard where the house looked like a small villain's lair. "Uh oh, now you've done it." said one boy.

"Do you think a villain lives here?" asked Kelly, "It looks spooky, especially with those weird plants." Linda walked onto the steps towards the front door. "I can ring the doorbell to see if they can give us back our ball."

Linda slowly walked up to the door intimidated and rang the doorbell. A blue-skinned man with a scarred face known as Dr. Drakken answered the door. "What!?" Drakken asked rudely. Linda gasped, "Y-Y-You're D-D-Dr. D-D-Drakken!?" Linda studdered.

"Beat it!" he yelled, Linda and the others ran screaming. "You kids better stay off our lawn!" Drakken went back inside the house where there were empty boxes in the living room, it actually looked like a decent family home with wedding photos and baby pictures. There was a green woman holding a device aiming at a recliner that was shrunk down to fit in the box. She was aiming at it and a transparent hologram of it's original size showed to make sure it's a good position, then she hit the unshrink botton and the recliner grew like the hologram showed.

"Shego, some kids are already noticing our presence." Drakken said to his wife of ninteen years. "We've only been here for three days and I already unshrunk the last peace of furniture." said Shego. Drakken started to look at the devise as he took it from his wife's hand. "Benjamin hasn't come up with a single invention that can take over the world!"

Drakken walked to the recliner his wife unshrunk and sat in it. Then their pet capybara jumped on his lap. "Scooter, what are you doing you overgrown rodent?" The giant hamster stared at him. "Scooter, down!" said Shego, and then their two daughters came in from the backyard. Juniper was seventeen years old and Dego who inherited her mother's green skin and powers was five, they both came in with an autographed soccerball. "Daddy, look what landed in our backyard!" said the jumpy little green girl.

"Looks like someone kicked their ball over our fence." said Juniper. "Well, they snooze, they lose." said Drakken. "Is that an autograph?" Shego asked.

"Oh boy! This is Kim Possible territory!" said Juniper.

"I can't believe you kicked it over a fence, Linda." said Kim in frustration.

"It was an accident, I tried to asked for our ball, but Dr. Drakken answered the door." said Linda.

"Wait, Drakken is in our neighborhood, and you kicked your ball into HIS backyard?"

"I know, coincitental or just dramatic?" Linda asked as her mother rang the doorbell.

Drakken peeked out the window. "Shego, it's Kim Possible!" yelled Drakken. Shego faced her daughters, "You girls hide upstairs, your father and I need to deal with this."

June and Dego went upstairs and hid in June's closet.

"Where's the ball!?" Kim asked threateningly. "What ball?" Drakken fibbed. "The soccerball, I signed it especially for my daughter." said Kim.

"Too bad, so sad!" Drakken mocked, and then yelled, "SHEGO!" The brawl between Kim and Shego began and the living room was getting scratched up. Kim jumped on the couch and Shego tried to attack her, Kim dodged and Shego ended up scratching the couch. The fanclub was watching, but Linda didn't like it.

Juniper snuck out of the closet and peeked out the window, she saw the young kids watching the chaos. "We can't let this go on." she said to her little green sister. "What are you gonna do?" asked Dego. June took the autographed soccer ball from Dego. "We have to give them what they want." June opened the window and threw the ball out and to the fanclub.

"Mom, we got the ball!" yelled Linda. Kim kicked off Shego, ran for the door, and closed it. Shego attacked with an energy blast and hit the door.

Kim, Linda, and the fanclub ran away from the Lipskey residence, Kim looked back at the window where the ball was thown out of. June and Dego were out of site from it, they went down the stairs to confront their parents. "June, Dego, you would've seen your mother in action." Drakken bragged. He then picked up little Dego. "Soon, you'll be big enough to beat up Kim Possible." Drakken said to the 5-year-old green girl. Juniper looked at her family frustrated. She didn't know how to say how she felt, "Oh, I'm sure the Possibles won't know what hit them." she said trying to hide her feelings from her dad.

Later that evening, Shego was driving down the street downtown with Juniper in the passenger seat. "I know the robot rumble has to around here somewhere." said Shego. "Well, at least Benjamin is with friends and was not there to see Kim Possible in our house." June said looking at her mother still mad.

"You're still mad about that? I think your brother would've been a good asset with his robot." said Shego.

"Mom, Benjamin is not like that, he just isn't the take-over-the-world type." said June. "Oh, you need to turn left here."

"Great, your father and I raised a coward." Shego said as she pulled over. Juniper was getting out of the car and said, "Benjamin is not a coward, he's just shy and smart." she closed the door and walked around the car, "You wait here and I'll go get Benjamin."

Juniper found the entrance to the robot club and went through a tunnel and saw a group of teenagers watching robots fight. Then she found her brother wearing a helmet and holding a control in each hand, they were all wired together and the helmet helped him see through his robot; the BL25 Minotaur. The Minotaur was 5'8" and was doing everything Benjamin was doing with the controls, he used his middle finger to press the second button on his left control and out came a dagger in the robot's left hand, it started stabbing the opposing robot until it was destroyed. The kids cheered for Benjamin's Minotaur. Juniper tapped on her brother's helmet, "Hey Benji, time to come home, we have school in the morning." Benjamin dropped the controls which were wired to the helmet, he took it off and revealed his eyes, nose and ears that made him the spitting image of his father; Dr. Drakken (no blue skin).

"Hey Sis, did you see my victory?" said Benjamin.

"Yes, I saw, and your Minotaur looks amazing." June compliments. Ben showed off the robot to his sister. Theodore was 15 years old, he had brown hair and was a couple of inches shorter than Benjamin. He walked up to Benjamin staring, "I'm a huge fan of your robot." Theodore said holding up a platinum sticker in the shape of a star.

"Cool yo! A sticker? That looks awesome!" said Ben smiling. Theodore stuck the sticker onto the chest of the robot.

"That looks pretty cool!" complimented Juniper.

Benjamin dollied his robot back into the storage room full of robots and shut the door. Ben and June left the robot club and found their mom's car.

"Hey Benji, how'd it go? Did you win again?" asked Shego. "Again I did, I'm the Robot Rumble Champion." Benji bragged as both siblings got in the car.

As they got home, Benjamin saw a bit of a mess in the living room. "Whoa, what happened here?" he asked.

Drakken didn't know how to tell Benji about what happened, but Shego shook her head to tell him not to mention Kim Possible. So he tried to come with a lie. "Um, while you guys were gone, Dego was having a temper tantrum and all this happened." Shego went with it, "Drakken, you need to clean all this up." she said and saw Benji look at damages caused by energy blasts and claws. "I guess it kind of makes sense, Dego really did a number on the couch, the walls, and the door." Scooter the capybara was sitting on the couch looking at the adult-sized claw marks on it.

Benjamin and Juniper walked into Dego's bedroom and she was playing with her stuffed monkey on her bed. She then looked at Benjamin, "Hi, Benji." she said smiling. Benjamin got suspicious but shrugged it off. Soon the three siblings and their capybara were having some fun until supper was ready.


	2. First Day of School

**This is the part where the 2 ill-fated friend meet.**

Linda and her family are eating breakfast and Kim was feeding Dawn when she announced. "Guess what, your grandfather is going to hold the Grand Opening of the Possible Science Museum in a couple of weeks." she said smiling. "The museum? That's next Saturday?" asked Ron. "Cool!" said Linda perked up. "I can't wait for the Grand Opening, I bet every member of the fan club will be there."  
"Oh sure, we'd be happy to take our girls to see your dad's new museum." said Ron. Linda looked at her watch, "I need to go, first day of school, you know." Linda grabbed her backpack, kissed her mom on the cheek, and went to the door.

"Ok, have fun! But be careful around the mystery meat gravy." said Ron. "You have fun now." said Kim. Linda nodded at her parents and went out the door.

Meanwhile, Juniper and Benjamin were checking if the coast is clear, they didn't see anyone. "Ok, I think we're safe." said Benji. "Bye guys, we'll see you after school." said June, then she kissed her dad on the cheek and went with Ben without being seen leaving the house.

So far, so good, they Lipskey kids made it to school without any suspicion. "Ooh yeah! We're going to have a smooth school year!" Benji hooped and hollered.

Meanwhile, Linda and Kelly were having the same conversation on another part of the school. "I hope we have a smooth school year, of course being Kim Possible's daughter and all," Linda said to Kelly in another hall.

"Being Drakken's kids, we don't wanna be treated like-" said Ben to June.

"-some sort of celebrity." continued Linda.

"-criminals." continued Ben. "What is your homeroom number?" asked June.

"Let me see what homeroom I got." said Linda. Both children pulled out their schedules, "Room 203!" Ben and Linda both said at the same time.

Ben and June were already in the hallway as Ben looked at his homeroom schedule and said to his sister, "My homeroom should be all the way at the opposite side of the school." So Juniper went to the homeroom at the end of the hall.

Linda walked into the classroom and saw the kids chatting with each other. She decided to take a seat in the second row from the front, then just as the bell rang, the teacher Ms. Jaggerson walked into the classroom. "I am your principle, Ms. Jaggerson, your new teacher's flight got canceled yesterday, so I'll be taking over the class until next week. Alright freshmen, let's get the first day of your high school years over with!" she hollered as if she was yelling at military soldiers. She started doing roll call and called out names, each student either said "Here" or "Present."

"Stoppable!" she hollered. "Present." Linda said. "Lipskey!" Jaggerson hollered. Benjamin entered the door tardy. "Sorry I'm late, teacher, I was running from the other side of the school when the bell rang."

"This is your first day, freshman, I'm letting you off with a warning this time. Take a seat." said Ms. Jaggerson. As Benjamin was taking a seat, he saw an equation on the board on the left side. "This is algebra, right?" asked Ben. "Yes, please take a seat." said Ms. Jaggerson. Benjamin took a peace of chalk and wrote the answer to the highly advanced algebra equation and took his seat. He caught Linda's attention.

Ms. Jaggerson's jaw dropped, "That equation was supposed to be for an advanced algebra class later, are you taking that class?"

"Actually, I'm taking advanced calculus." replied Ben. "Nice showing off, Einstein." said Ms. Jaggerson. Linda couldn't help but smile at this genius.

It was lunch time in the cafeteria, Benjamin was in line for some pizza, but so was Linda. Suddenly, they were reaching for the last plate, they both grabbed it at the same time. Ben and Linda both looked at each other, Ben started to stutter. "Um, h-hi." he greeted.

"Hi." Linda greeted back with a smile. Benjamin released the pizza to her letting her have it. "Don't you want this?" she asked. "Uh, no, it's okay. I can always go for something else." Ben said grabbing an empty plate. Then the lunch lady took a ladle and scooped mystery meat onto his plate. Linda watch as he walked off. Soon, Ben was sitting at a table stirring around the gravy. Then Linda walked to the table with TWO pizzas. Ben saw the second pizza, "Uh, why?"

"They restocked right after you left." She said giving him the pizza. Ben gave off a thankful smile and accepted the pizza.

"I'm Linda by the way." she introduced herself. "I-I'm Benjamin, the ladies call me Benji." introduced Ben. Linda giggled.

They were both enjoying a nice lunch together, "So, Linda, do you have a last name?" asked Ben. "Linda Stoppable." she replied. "Huh, that's an interesting last name." responded Ben. "What about you?" asked Linda. "Yeah, um, Lipskey's a pretty common last name." said Ben. Linda had no suspicions so far. They were enjoying each other until Juniper showed up. "Hey, how are things going so far?" she asked. "Aaand cue the sister." Ben said sarcastically. "She's your sister?" asked Linda. "Linda, this is my sister, Juniper." he introduced. Juniper recognized Linda from the day before. "Oh, um, hi. Uh, what's your name?" asked Juniper.

"Linda Stoppable! replied Linda. Juniper's eyes widened to hear that last name. "Stoppable? As in like Ron Stoppable?"

Benjamin was a bit confused, "Wait, what? Kim Possible's hubby?" he asked with a hint of exclamation.

"Well, I gotta be honest. I'm their daughter." admitted Linda. June watch her brother's jaw drop in shock.

"I know, Kim Possible's daughter, everybody freaks out at first." said Linda.

June gave an awkward look and stood up, "Well, it's been nice meeting you and I'm sure you guys get along great." Juniper took her tray and walked away leaving Benjamin to get acquainted with his dad's arch foe's daughter. Ben found the situation awkward and tried to eat like everything's normal.

"Are you ok? You seem quiet." said Linda concerned.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can be shy and Kim Possible is like this celebrity that I might be intimidated by." Ben said avoiding the truth about his family.

Linda frowned at Benjamin. The bell rang and the were on their way to class. "You don't have to be afraid of her, she helped people, she even saved the world from crazy villains like Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Prof. Dementor." Linda said while Benjamin was switching text books. He gritted his teeth and squinted his face like he was in trouble, hiding his expression in the locker nervously, not wanting to look her in the eyes. He gained the courage to turn to her, "Can we not talk about villains?" Linda was somewhat stumped, "I'm just saying, when my mom was pregnant with me, villain activity was very quiet. I mean, what were Drakken and Shego doing during that time period?" Benjamin was afraid ask that, "Why don't you ask them?" he asked sarcastically while glaring at her. Linda froze looking at his glare, "Uh, well, I would, but I'm sure they might've gotten a little busy and had kids of their own." she said sarcastically and laughed nervously. Benjamin didn't laugh, instead he looked at her frowning. He couldn't deny it and he was too ashamed to admit it. Linda stopped laughing and analyzed his facial expression, not to mention his facial features. "Am I right?" she asked with a weak smile realizing how serious he was. "Am I right!?" she began to exclaim. "You're their son!?" she began to freak out and Benjamin looked around to see other kids looking. "Will you please calm down? People are looking."

"Villain offspring? Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. The bell rang and Ben groaned. "We can talk about this some other time." He ran off to class.

School was over and Benjamin and Juniper were walking home. Ben soon looked behind him to see Linda following them. "Stop following us, we can just pretend we never met!" he hollered over to her.

"I'm not following you, my home is THAT way!" she hollered pointing at the other street. She walked home by herself, Benjamin and Juniper walked home together, "How was YOUR first day?" June asked with a smirk. "Awful! Kim Possible's daughter thought I could be her best friend and we can't deal with this on a daily basis." complained Benjamin.

"Yesterday, she and her fan club kicked their soccer ball into our backyard and while you were at the robot club, Kim Possible tried to ask for the ball back but Dad refused and Mom attacked."

Juniper told him everything on the way home. Drakken was on the couch watching TV when Ben and June walked in the front door. "Hey kids, how was . . your first day of . . . school?" Drakken slowed his sentence down when he watched his son march towards the TV angrily and turned it off. "YOU LIED!" yelled Benjamin. Drakken's eyes widened, "Lied about what?"

"Dego had no temper tantrum, and those claw marks are too big for her to make. Kim Possible was in our house and picked a fight with Mom."

"Junie, what did you tell him?" Drakken asked June. "The truth." she replied.

"These fights between you and Kim Possible are so embarrassing, it makes us look bad in public." said Ben. He then marched up to his room. June looked at her dad. "And never blame these kind of damages on a 5-year-old." Drakken was frustrated that his kids had no interest in being evil. Drakken puzzled and needed to figure out how to motivate Benjamin to be evil.

Then Shego and Dego walked in the front door. "Hey sweety, is something wrong?" she asked her husband. "Huh? Oh, everything's fine. Now, what are we having tonight?" asked Drakken.

"Lamb chops and applesauce." she replied and kissed him on the cheek. Drakken then picked up little Dego and walked off scene.

Linda went home grumpy and her parents noticed. "Hey Linda, your day didn't go well?" asked Kim. Ron arrived home with Bueno Nacho in his hands. "Hi ladies, I have a chimuritto for Linda, a salad for your mom, and a Naco for me." He put the food on the table and started to sip his drink.

"I thought I made a new friend, turns out Drakken's the father, ok? I don't make friends with villain offspring!" Linda complained burying her head into the couch. "Drakken has children? Oh Linda, is there anything we can do for you?" asked Kim looking over Linda.

"Can you run a background check on Benjamin Lipskey?" asked Linda.

"Ok, I can have Wade look him up while I bake you your favorite Chicken Cordon Bleu." Linda cheered up a little as her mom stroked her head, Kim walked into the kitchen and put the Kimmunicator on a stand and summoned Wade. "Hey Kim, what'cha doin'?" asked Wade. Wade was tall, African/American, and with a deep voice.

Kim communicated with Wade as she heated up the oven. "Baking some Cordon Bleu for Linda, she had a run-in with 'villain offspring'. Drakken has a son named Benjamin Lipskey?"

Wade typed in the name on his computer and the image popped up. "I can see what you're talking about, Linda and Benjamin are going to the same school and in the same class. He's 14 years old, and he attended a summer school known to villains as HenchTech. His subjects were robotics, advanced science, and advanced calculus. Drakken and Shego were married for 19 years and apparenly, this boy has two sisters." Wade added as two other images popped up; Juniper and Dego. Ron was in the kitchen with Kim when he saw Dego's picture. "Aww, she would be so cute if she wasn't so green like her mother."

"Not synthodrones?" Kim asked to be sure. "Nope, all natural humans, despite the green powers passed down to the little one, Dego."

Kim saw a mystery in this situation. "So, why would Drakken move his family here to Middleton?"


	3. Denial of Friendship

The next morning, Linda got up for breakfast and found her dad making pancakes. Then Kim came in wearing her bathrobe. "I think it would be a good idea to meet these Lipskey kids." Linda agreed, "We could hit them with hard questions, why here in Middleton? What's on Drakken's mind?"

"Chill out, Linda, these are kids just like you." said Ron. "But Benjamin is a genius like Wade, he's taking advanced calculus, he solved a PhD level equation." said Linda. Kim wasn't surprised, "Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I mean, he is a Lipskey."

"Careful, girls, this kid could be working for his old man. Remember what happened with that synthodrone?" Ron reminded Kim.

"We need to check deeper into these Lipskey kids." suggested Kim.

A while later, Linda was walking to school with so much on her mind. And Benjamin and Juniper were walking from the other street and came closes enough for Linda to see them. "Hi guys!" Linda greeted. "Uh, hi?" Benjamin greeted confused.

"What do you guys have against my family?"

"It's not us who's against your family, it's our parents. It's not our fault they're feuding against yours." lectured Juniper.

"So, why is your family here in Middleton?" asked Linda.

"I don't know, our dad said we would thrive here and that I would be a better person." said Benjamin.

Linda shrugged, "Hmm, ok." she replied walking beside the Lipskeys. "Or, Dad's wanting to teach us how to hate the Possibles." said Juniper.

"Well no offence, but your dad is a little coo-coo." said Linda.

Benjamin agreed, "Yeah, he is." the three kids kept walking. Linda wanted to get closer to him to see if he was a synthodrone.

They made it to school and Linda had a tablet in her locker. Wade came on, "Hey Linda." he greeted.

"Hey Wade, what's up?"

"Your mom wanted me to tell you that Global Justice has eyes everywhere."

"What!? That is so Big Brother." she said looking around for cameras.

"We're just trying to protect you, they can even hear conversations between Benjamin and Juniper." said Wade. Linda actually felt a bit embarrassed. "Wade, I'm trying to be as cautious as possible. Could you tell if they're synthodrones or not?"

"If Benjamin was a syntho, he wouldn't have admitted to being Drakken's son." said Wade.

"And what about the sister?" asked Linda. Wade looked behind Linda, "Is that her? Juniper Lipskey?" he asked. Linda turned around and Juniper was there, she was a bit ticked, "What made you think we're synthodrones?" she asked irritated. She began to speed off. Linda looked at Wade annoyed, "Smooth one, Wade." Linda then turned off the tablet.

2 classes later, Ben was walking down the hall and bumped into a jock; Vince. "Hey loser, what do you think you're doing?" Benjamin backed up and ran the other way and then ran into Kelly. "Uh, hi?" he greeted nervously. "OMG! You're Benjamin Lipskey?" Kelly asked in shock. "Well, yeah but I'm not like my dad." Ben said as Vince caught up with him. Kelly looked at him in disgust. "Locker?" she asked looking at Vince.

Linda walked down the hall when she heard banging sounds from a locker, Benjamin was shoved in the locker and he sounded in distress. Linda didn't hesitate and pulled out a laser lipstick to break the lock setting Benjamin free. He fell out and onto the floor gasping for air. "Hey, Linda! You saved me." Ben thanked as he got up off the floor.

"No big, I'm sure you would do the same for me, and I might have a soft spot for you." said Linda. Benjamin began to blush. "Nobody has ever said that to me before." he complimented with a heartwarming smile.

The day was going by and Benjamin was blabbing about his life. "When I was in the 2nd grade, I completed 86 super-hard Sudoku puzzles." Then it was lunch time, "Dad complimented that I had 'the gift'. Fast forward to the 5th grade; I got to do chaos theory mathematics." Linda was playing with him by stealing bites off his plate.

Chemistry class, "Ever heard of a tardigrade? I had some grass under a microscope and these caterpillar-like creatures were on the grass. They can withstand deadly temperatures, even in outer space!" and his beaker spewed blue gunk on his face, Linda laughed and finger-drew a scar under his left eye and laughed more, Ben looked at himself in a mirror and laughed too.

"I think my dad is pushing me too hard. I want to take my time and be a kid. Dad says I'm "the heir to his throne" and I am to be the most outstanding Lipskey." he used air quotes, "He reminds me of Senior Sr. and that I were Senior Jr. I wish he can just let me be myself." Ben continued. Linda felt bad for him, "Maybe you should go to college, you can do whatever you want." she said to give Ben confidence. "Yeah, maybe I could get my own dorm room. Goodbye bossy dad, hello peaceful future!" Theodore came running down the hall and towards Benjamin. "Ben! Ben! You're not going to believe this. Dr. Timothy Possible is getting his robot ready for the Robot Rumble tonight! You defeat him, and the 25BL Minotaur will be closer to becoming the Champion robot."

"Oh, wow! It sounds like a challenge, I've got to get my robot prepped." said Ben. "Timothy Possible? That's one of my uncles." asked Linda. Ben stopped and looked at Linda, "Well this would be interesting, Possibles vs. Lipskeys fighting robots. You can tell your uncle I'll be seeing his robot in the ring." said Ben smirking. Linda was amused by the idea. "Well, we'll see about who's robot is better." Linda smirked back.

Kim and Linda went to see the 'Tweebs' to see what kind of robot they built. "Tweebs, you're competing against a 14-year-old?" Then she saw the robot that looked 3 feet tall and resembled a robot with a big metal ball to race on.

"Hikka Bikka Boo?" "Hoo-sha!" The twins did their secret handshake. Linda checked out the weird looking robot they made. "What's it called?" she asked. Jim and Tim were stumped about what to call it. "Uh, how about," Jim started the sentence, "the JT assassin.?" Tim finished. Linda gave a confused look. "Its speed and size will beat any slow bulky robot." bragged Tim. "Did you say 14-year-old?" he then asked.

"Benjamin Lipskey, super genius, Drakken's son." said Linda.

"Drakken has a son!?" Jim and Tim exclaimed at the same time. "Cool, we get to fight robots with a Lipskey." said Jim.

Soon, Benjamin and the tweebs had their robots prepared for a big showdown believing the world will be watching.


	4. Benjamin Loses his Arm

**Author's note:** Rewrite, Benjamin needs to lose his arm some other way.

It was the Robot Rumble and it was the Possibles vs. Lipskeys. The Kim Possible fan club was watching and so were other villains and their offspring. Linda just wasn't sure who to root for. She went to see Benjamin and his Minotaur, but then she saw Dr. Drakken there with him. She hid behind a corner so Drakken couldn't see her while she eavesdropped. "This is your destiny, to annihilate those Possibles and their robot."

"Dad, it's just another robot rumble."

"Just another robot rumble? These are the Possibles we're talking about, our worst enemy."

"You mean YOUR worst enemy, I don't need to fight on your behalf, I just want to have fun." Drakken looked at his son threateningly, "Winning IS fun. You are going bring them to their knees, and-" He had no idea what he needed to say next. Benjamin sighed, "I just want this to be over."

"And it will be when these Possibles beg for mercy!" Drakken said threateningly freaking Ben out. He patted his son on the back, "Now, go out there and annihilate that robot, son!" and exited out without seeing Linda. She was hiding in the curtains only to sneak into to see Benjamin without his father looking. "Hey, Benji." she greeted. "Oh, hey, Linda, do you like my robot?"

"Yeah, um, it looks pretty powerful. I thought you should know, win or lose, I won't think less of you."

"That's easy for you to say, my dad wants me to win." Linda chuckled a little, "Don't all parents? You just go and have fun, and I'll cheer for both robots." Linda rubbed his shoulder and walked off. Benjamin watched her leave and smiled with confidence before frowning at his minotaur. "Aww man, what have I gotten myself into?"

Team Possible and Team Villains were on opposite sides of the Robot Rumble. Drakken and Shego were sitting next to their daughters. Linda sat with her parents and Cousin Larry. "Where's Grandma, Grandpa and Dawn?" she asked. "Your grandparents are at home babysitting Dawn, this place isn't a toddler friendly scene." Linda nodded knowing it made sense.

Both robots rolled right in ready to rumble. The crown's gone wild. Tim's robot circled around the Minotaur and the Minotaur extended an arm tripping the opposing robot, but not successfully. The robot bounced itself back up and started spinning around. The JT Assassin was smaller and quicker, dodging the minotaur's claws. The JT Assassin was too fast. "The Minotaur is too slow." "Total advantage!" said the 32-year-old tweebs. Benjamin's head wasn't in the game. Linda just sat there quietly. Drakken started freaking out. "C'mon! No fare! I call cheatsies!" Then the Assassin shot a grappling harpoon and it impaled the Minotaur in the head. Benjamin was blinded in his helmet and he turned off the robot POV. The assassin pulled the harpoon back out and there was some nasty damage to the connection unit. Benjamin's helmet lost connection, the controls stopped working. The Minotaur started acting up, it was out of control. Benjamin took off his helmet and watched his robot spin out of control. It spun like a top and plowed right over the JT Assassin. Benjamin looked at his father who was laughing. Ben was frustrated, he saw the robot spin right into the bleachers where the Possibles were sitting. Kim, Ron, and Linda tried to make a run for it, but then the Minotaur grabbed Linda by the shirt collar and swung her around. Benjamin gasped, "Linda!" Drakken was still laughing. Benjamin ran to help. Kim grabbed Linda by the legs. Benjamin ran to help out, he pulled a circuit scrambler out of his pocket, he took the lid off and turned it on. He was about to stab the robot to short circuit it shutting it down, but the robot clamped down on his left arm. "AAHH!" The robot lifted him by his painfully broken arm and swung both children around loosening Kim's grip pulling her daughter's shoes off. Kim fell to the ground and watched her daughter get spun around along with Benjamin. Drakken and Shego ran to their son's aid. Ben was screaming out in pain, Shego used her green powers to shoot at the robot's arm to loosen it's grip on Benjamin. Kim grabbed his circuit scrambler and stabbed the robot. The robot reacted and froze up, releasing Linda. Kim grabbed Linda and hugged her, "Are you ok, Linda?" "Yeah, what about Benji?" Kim and Linda looked at the badly hurt Benjamin laying helpless in his father's arms moaning in pain. "Oh, Benjamin! My only son!" Drakken stood up holding Benjamin. "This is not over, Kim Possible!" Drakken and his family ran out of the robot club. Linda ran forward in worry if Benjamin was going to be ok. Jim and Tim looked at the carnage that was left over. "So, do we win or lose?" asked Tim.

At the hospital, the Lipskeys were in the waiting room for a while until the surgeon came out, Drakken stopped pacing and Shego stood up. "Well, how is he?" Drakken asked in worry. "Good news is he'll live." Drakken was relieved. "What's the bad news?" asked Shego.

An hour later, Benjamin's eyes opened and his mom, Shego was at his side in the hospital room. Ben's voice was groggy from the anesthesia. "Mom?" he moaned.

"Hey Sweety, how are you doing?" she asked.

Benjamin's right arm was over the sheets while his left arm was under them. "I could barely remember much." said Ben. Drakken was sitting in a chair by the window, June and Dego were by the door. "Hey Benji, what happened to you?" asked Juniper. Benjamin felt numbness, "I can't feel my left arm." He tried to feel for it with his right hand, but couldn't find it. He lifted up the sheets and revealed whatever was left of his arm. "AWW MAN!" he exclaimed. Drakken was devastated to see his son's stump. Benjamin's upper arm had what was left of his elbow but his entire forearm was amputated. "Oh, that's is sick and wrong!" exclaimed Juniper. Shego turned to her daughters, "I think we need to have a little talk." She stood up and escorted her two daughters outside. "Oh, Benjamin, my only son, an amputee! WHY!?" Drakken yelled in devastation. Benjamin yanked the sheets back to conceal his scars. "Dad, you're embarrassing me, do you want to draw attention from every nurse in the whole hospital?" Ben asked. "Those Possibles think they can destroy your robot and your arm? They've got another thing coming!" Drakken threatened. "No, Dad, it was just an accident."

"Accident? Was a harpoon into your robot's head an accident?"

"Well, no, but-" Drakken cut off his son's sentence, "Soon, you'll have a super powerful prosthetic arm that will blow Gemini's rocket-fingered hand out of the water. You'll get your rematch and next time, vengeance will be ours!" Drakken hollered and did his evil laugh.

Ben pulled the sheets over his head, "Dad, don't do that evil laugh, it's embarrassing. Just go home and let me rest." Drakken stood up quietly and started heading towards the door, "Very well, son, get as much rest as you need, the time will come and by then, you will be ready to vanquish your enemies." Drakken finished as he walked out the door. Benjamin stared at the ceiling worrying about his father's wishes and his new friend.

 **Sorry for the rewrite, I have Asperger's syndrome and I want to make this story authentic, to make more sense.**


	5. Hephaestus and Centurion

**Normally, it would take 5 days minimum for amputees to recover in the hospital. If Ben was in the hospital for that long, he'd be back home on Sunday.**

Those days went by and Benjamin looked at his stump wrapped in gauze wondering how he was going to live with just one arm. He won't be able to build another robot, let alone fight one. He laid in his bed and wouldn't get up. Shego came into the room to check up on him. "Hey, Benji." she greeted quietly. "Um, we can go visit Aunt Amy some time this week and Dego would be looking forward to a ride up the tree, and when she paints MJ's toe nails, that always cracks you up." she said with the attempt to cheer her son up. "Uh, sure." Ben mumbled without looking at his mother. "Oh, and I found something on "Cyborg Workshop" and I printed out some cool prosthetics you might actually like?" Shego said as she showed some papers with pictures of robot arms with the title, "Cyborg Workshop" at the top. Benjamin looked up as if it had his attention, maybe, he might be interested. "Ok, I-I'll look at it." He laid there like he was emotionless. Shego frowned because she couldn't get her son to smile. She placed the papers on his bed side table, looked at his stump and walked out.

Benjamin rolled over and glimpsed at the Cyborg Workshop printouts, they looked like a "robot parts" catalog. He reached for the papers with his right arm and browsed at the prosthetics, one looked like a flamethrower, another looked like a claw, the rest just looked pointless. Wheels in his head were turning, he decided he needed to come up with ideas with his dad.

"Dad!?" he hollered for him, he went down the stairs and saw Juniper on the sofa brushing Scooter's fur and Mom was filing his front toe nails with Dego watching. "Where is Dad?" asked Ben.

"He's in the laboratory, Sweetie." Shego replied.

Benjamin cracked the code on the door to the lab and opened it, went down the stairs, and found his Dad working on a robot arm for Benjamin. "Whoa, you're actually building me an arm?" asked Ben with an impressed look on his face. "Ben, this was supposed to be a surprise." said Drakken. The robot arm went ballistic and attacked Drakken clamping on his nose. Benjamin chuckled, he took a screwdriver to disarm the arm. Ben looked around and saw the li'l diablo on his dad's desk and picked it up. "Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy and stupid, but I actually want some ultimate technology, the highly advanced kind."

"Highly advanced? Sounds to me like you want to build the ultimate super-arm. Anything evil on your mind?" Drakken asked with an evil grin. Benjamin was creeped out. "Uh, no, I just want the perfect prosthetic arm. I know you wanted to prove that you're single-handedly smarter than everyone else, but we can do this together, father and son." Benjamin held up the diablo toy to Drakken reminding him what the diablos are made of: the Hephaestus Project.

"You want to use the Hephaestus project for your arm?" guessed Drakken.

"Not by itself, no, it requires a command signal. I need the other half, the project that responds to thoughts and feelings." Drakken understood his son and they both began to brainstorm.

Linda was at home and the only companions she had were the fan club. They were chatting up a rumor about yesterday. "Did you hear about what happened? Benjamin lured Linda into a trap and attacked her with his robot." they gossiped. Kelly was in on the gossip, "I heard his plot backfired and it cut his arm off." said Kelly.

"The robot was acting on it's own," Linda said in defense, "Ben saved me." she added. "How do you do he's not trying to gain your trust and waiting to destroy your family?" asked Kelly.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear that. You just don't trust him because he's a Lipskey." said Linda.

"Face it, he's playing you for a sucker. He'll lure you in more and more until he destroys you!" said Kelly. "Ask your mom about the synthodrone, Eric." said one boy from the fan club. Linda didn't want to believe it, but she was struggling to keep those rumors out of her head. "No! He would've left me to die, but he didn't."

"Not yet, he let you live so that your mom can welcome him with open arms. Soon, he's going to gain enough trust to destroy your lives." warned Kelly.

Linda was getting haunted by those words, she couldn't bare those theories. She struggled through the day with the idea that Benjamin would betray her.

Late at night, Drakken and Benjamin broke into the lab where the Centurion Project was located. Ben had the technology to disarm the security. Aww, man, I don't wanna be a part of this." complained Benjamin.

"Please, don't even start that. You want the ultimate technology, don't you?" asked Drakken.

"I mean, I do, but I don't want to go to jail."

"You're not going to jail, it's more of the juvenile detention center." said Drakken.

Benjamin was feeling sick to his stomach, "That is not helping! I just don't want to get arrested." Suddenly, they found the Centurion Project. "There's the Centurion project, let's grab it!" Drakken yelled.

"That won't be necessary." said Benjamin as he pulled out his crypto-scanner. "This crypto-scanner will tell us all we need to know about this project." He scanned the bracelet and the data the scanner collected went to his iPhone. "Oh, I guess that's easier, you don't want to get your hands dirty, do you?" asked Drakken rhetorically. "Let's get out of here before the security restarts." said Benjamin. They escaped out of there flawlessly.

 **Sorry for the rewrite, I needed it to make more sense. Having Asperger's makes me want to make it close to the show.**


	6. Another Piece to the Puzzle

At night, Linda was getting nightmares where Benjamin was the synthodrone and where he turned into Dr. Drakken. She woke up stressed out. She didn't know who to trust anymore. The next morning, she woke up with bags under her eyes. She went to the breakfast nook slowly and sat down with her head low.

It was quiet as she slowly walked to school. She suddenly overheard Benjamin's last name being called. "Hey, Lipskey! What's up?" Asked Vince looking for trouble. Kelly was next to him, "Forget it, Vince, he's no fun to mess with anymore since he lost his arm."

Benjamin said nothing and walked off to class. "Looks like school will be more difficult for the weirdo." said Vince. Benjamin was struggling to put his books in his locker with his one arm. He was doing quite well, but slowly. Soon, they got to their homeroom, Linda was looking back at Benjamin but he wouldn't say anything. Suddenly, the new teacher arrived. "Hello class, I'm Miss Killigan." She had brunette hair, a slim body, beautiful skin, and brown eyes, she even spoke in a lovely Scottish/Irish accent. Linda was a bit stunned, "Killigan?" she whispered to Kelly next to her.

"In case you're about to ask, yes, I am from Scotland, and of course, I have done my schooling in Ireland. So anyway class, I assume we are doing social studies this morning so pull out those books and turn to page 23." Linda was attempting to pass a note to Kelly but Killigan caught her. She opened up the note that revealed to be a drawing of Duff Killigan. "Thou shall not doodle." lectured Ms. Killigan. The class laughed and Linda buried her head in humiliation. Benjamin snorted while holding his laughter in.

"Killigan, Duff Killigan. They have to be related!" said Linda. "How can you tell? There's hardly any family resemblance." said Kelly. Benjamin was slowly walking behind them until Juniper walked up. "You are not gonna guess who has a niece here named Sarah Rockwaller." Linda turned around when she heard that last name. "Bonnie Rockwaller?" she guessed.

"If you're referring to Señior Senior Jr.'s wife, then yes." June replied. Linda scoffed, "She must've married him for his money." Kelly giggled a little.

Linda made it to her locker and Wade came on. "What's the sitch?" Linda asked in amusement.

"Global Justice analyzed the robot that attacked you and Benjamin and we found that the platinum star was rigged with malware, a Trojan horse that gave hacking access."

"Someone hacked into the robot and took control of it?" Linda asked. Benjamin heard the conversation. "What!? A hacker? Who was hacking into my robot?" Benjamin asked in a sharp tone demanding an answer. "I don't know, why don't you ask this guy who switched out the stickers?" asked Wade rhetorically. He showed a surveillance footage at the robot club showing a boy with dark hair with sideburns, he was a bit muscular and with a goatee, he was also wearing a red headband that had "HT" labeled on it. Benjamin's jaw dropped below his neck and he gasped in devastation. "That's MJ! Juniper's boyfriend! Aww, man, I treated him like a big brother. Juniper will be so heartbroken." Benjamin suddenly ran off in worry. Caesar and Mac watched as Ben stormed off, they looked at Linda confused. "Who's MJ?" asked Linda.

"That's our older brother." answered Mac. "We haven't seen him in weeks, I thought he was wrapped up in his studies or on some term paper or something." said Caesar. Linda looked at the image concerned. "Hey, when June breaks up with him, do you think she'll be-" said Caesar until, "Shut up! Our brother needs help!" We gotta tell Mom!" interrupted Mac.

Later, Ben went home and as he entered the front door, "It is done!" his dad hollered. Ben entered the basement where his father was working on the project. Drakken looked at his son, "I call it the Heph-urion Limb!" and presented him a silicone sleeve with a metal sphere on the end. "That's it?" Ben asked in disappointment. "No, I thought the centurion project would give me some inspiration, plus the cybertronic circuitry can respond to a command signal from the brain. Soon, you will have an arm growing in no time." Benjamin decided to trust his dad and held out his stump. Dr. Drakken slipped the silicone sleeve onto the stump. "Ok, now what?" asked Benjamin. "Uh, you need to jumpstart it, find something to trigger it." Benjamin looked at the piece of metal waiting for something, but nothing.

They exited the basement together where Ben was followed by his dad, "If it's not a fully grown limb by tomorrow, it'll be back to the drawing board." said Drakken. Then Juniper came in the front door crying and ran into Drakken's arms. "Oh, Junie, what's the matter?"

"It's over between me and MJ!" cried Juniper with tears in her eyes. "What happened?" asked Drakken. Shego came in from the backyard with Dego and Scooter.

"I saw the footage, MJ switched the real platinum stickers with the Trojan horse stickers. That's how Benjamin's robot was hacked." Drakken and Shego were shocked to hear about the Trojan horse stickers and that MJ was involved. "How could he betray us like this? You want me to go to his dorm room and take care of him?" asked Shego. Juniper shook her head. "Nobody knows where he is, not even the college professor."

"He was there when we moved here, maybe Possible busted him and he's in jail." theorized Benjamin. June grieved in despair, "I think I need some alone time in my room." Poor Dego didn't understand what was going on. "Mommy, what happened with MJ?" Shego didn't respond, she picked her up and took her to her room. Benjamin sighed and went up to his room and without realizing it, he used a robot arm to turn the nob, entered the room, and closed the door behind him. Benjamin suddenly stared at the robot arm that grew on his stump. He worked the fingers and flexed the wrist. His dad was right, it was responding to his brain signals. He even reached the door with the arm from his bed figuring out the arm stretched as long as he desired. It could turn into anything he wanted.

 **COOLEST PROSTHETIC EVER! In your face Gemini!**


	7. Benji's New Arm

Benji's got a whole new prosthetic arm and he wanted to sport it. He stretched out his robot arm and grabbed his backpack and his toast and pranced out the door.

At school, he accidently yanked the door off his locker. At lunch, he reached for the last bowl of Shepard's pie.

In the gym, cheerleaders were practicing and while doing a pyramid, Caesar was complimenting on their cheers and walking close enough to get a good look up their- "Caesar, you PERVERT!" Ben stretched his arm to grab Caesar's ankle and dragged him away from the cheerleaders. "Uh, Ben? You have a super-robot arm." said Caesar. "Thank you Captain Obvious." said Ben sarcastically. He even tested it with apps and music, he was listening to music on his arm like an MP3 player. Then he took the head phones out when he saw his sister trying to call her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. It went to voicemail, "Hey, this is Monty Junior, leave a message." said the voicemail. Juniper left a message alright, "You let a hacker into my brother's robot? By the time you get this message, it's over between us." she said to her phone and hung up. Caesar was over her shoulder and June noticed him, "Don't think I'm on the market just yet, Nosey". Caesar backed up and walked away. She started to cry, Benjamin was right there for her, he put his right hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll figure this out." he said trying to comfort her.

Linda was the last to leave homeroom. Then Miss Killigan stopped her, "Linda, a word with you." Linda sat back down to listen to the teacher. "Is there a problem?" asked Linda. "Nay, nothing wrong, it's just that yesterday, the doodle you drew, it's my father." said Miss Killigan. Linda was not surprised. "I guess I kinda knew, no offence but I kinda wished you weren't."

"I wish I weren't either." replied Melana Killigan. She sat on her desk ready to tell her back story. "When I was a wee lass, we were cheering on my Dad at a golfing tournament. Then suddenly, a golf ball hit him on the head. He was in the hospital for 3 days. He wasn't the same, he became obsessed with golfing. He didn't care about me or Mum anymore, she filed for divorce and we never saw Dad in person again. We've learned he was banned from every golf course in the world, then he tried to turn the world into his own personal golf course. The only times I've seen my dad's face these days were in mugshots."

Linda felt sympathetic. "Wow, I didn't know that happened to him."

"How did you know about him?"

"Easy, I'm Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's daughter. But why are you in Middleton in the first place?"

"Well, I wasn't sure whether your mum knew I was villain offspring or not, but I wish to amend the mistakes my dad made, to give back to Middleton. My dad violated so much trust, I want to give back."

Linda was heading home when she saw the road covered in ice. "Ice, this early?" she asked herself. Turned out Benjamin had a favorite weapon in his "super-arm": ice powers. He had a nitro-gun in his prosthetic that he used to freeze the road. He and Dego were slipping and sliding for fun. He suddenly slid down the road and bumped into Linda, she found herself right on top of him, they were looking at each other embarrassed. Dego looked at them and laughed.

Don't even start, Dego." said Benjamin while pushing Linda off. "She looks like a mini-Shego." said Linda.

"She's cute and all, but she also has the glowing green like Mom." said Ben. Then Scooter came down sliding. "Whoa! Is that a capybara?" Linda asked looking at the giant rodent. "Yup, the best dog-sized rodent anyone could have. I wanted a dog, Juniper wanted a guinea pig, and this is what we both agreed on. Besides, Mom's allergic to cats." explained Benjamin. "Well, better than a naked mole rat I guess." said Linda. Benjamin began to sigh, "I gotta thaw this ice away before Mom and Dad get home." Juniper walked up to them via the sidewalk, "They're going to be late tonight, but we don't wanna cause any car accidents."

Benjamin was slightly bummed but he knew cars could skid and crash, so his prosthetic changed into a heater and he thawed the road. Linda walked up to June and began to start a conversation. "I can't believe your dad and my grandpa are the same age, and you guys have a 5-year-old sister."

"There's no age limit in fatherhood, men can sire children their entire lives, it wasn't too late for him to start a family, even though he's old enough to be Dego's grandpa."

"You making fun of our dad's age?" interrupted Ben. Linda giggled a little, "Maybe." She looked at the capybara and a thought came to her head, "Shego is allergic to cats?"

"Oh my gosh! Out of all that, THAT"S what caught your attention!?" Ben asked annoyed.

Kim was at the dinner table looking at a MISSING flier, a photo of MJ was on the flier. Ron looked over her shoulder, "Monty Junior, 19 years old? He looks like younger version of Monkey Fist, but with a beard." Kim looked at her hubby, "Ron, it's a goatee. And yes, he's one of 7 clones created by none other than DNAmy. And who's DNA are they from?" Kim asked rhetorically. "Monkey Fist! We're looking at a monkey prince!" Ron theorized. "I'm not sure if he's a prince, but now that you mention it, does he deserve a royal title?" Kim asked in confusion. "I mean, he was known as Lord Monty Fiske."

"A clone? Really?" Ron asked skeptically. Kim's kimmunicator beeped. "What up, Wade?" answered Kim. "Your daughter is at the Lipskey house." said Wade.

Kim opened the front door and leapt right in. "Ok, where's my daughter?" She saw Linda and the Lipskey kids on the couch with nail polish. "Are they painting each other's nails?" she asked Ron who was behind her holding Dawn. The kids were applying nail polish and behaving like Kim and Ron weren't there. "And then what happened, June?" Linda asked. "Eddie wigged after one little trim, he wouldn't let anyone near his mullet with a pair of scissors." said June. Linda giggled. Benjamin eavesdropped on the conversation and interrupted, "I just want to take a razorblade and chop the whole mullet off." His robot arm turned into a razorblade by Benjamin's will, and looked at it with an evil grin. The girls starred at him. "Whoa, did I just have an evil thought? Creepy!" His arm changed back into a hand again.

"All the more reason to get our daughter back!" interrupted Kim surprising the children. Benjamin stared frozen as he looked at Kim Possible in his house. Linda stood up, "Mom! What are you- Oh, ok, I'm sorry for coming here without asking you first. *sigh* I gotta go guys." Linda remembered Killigan telling her about community service and wanted to share with Benji. "Benjamin, would you consider community service to amend your family name?" Benji absorbed the idea in his head, "Well, that's not a bad idea, I mean, our dad made a big mess and since he refuses to clean it up, we might as well do it and he's gonna owe us big time. "Oh, wait! before you go, I have something." Benjamin ran to his room and came back with a furry bracelet in a zip lock bag. "A furry bracelet?"

"Not just any fur, it's my mom's kryptonite."

"Cat fur? Ew!" exclaimed Linda.

"It will save your mom a lot of fighting with my mom." said Benjamin.

"Where did you get cat fur?" asked Kim.

"Summer school, I was in detention and the dean made me groom his Persian."

"Ook, um, thanks." thanked Kim. She and her family walked out and left.

Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego were in a meeting with the Dean of HenchTech; William Voltz, and he was not happy. Voltz had grey hair and a Balbo beard and his eyes were scary dark-green, and he was petting his white Persian on his lap. "Last week, you lead Kim Possible here and destroyed half the building, the plot to destroy her daughter backfired because of your son. Have you blasted him with the personality reverser you stole last week?" asked Voltz. Drakken was intimidated by this big boss. "Well, no. There was a delay when he lost his left arm that night and-" *ACHOO* He was interrupted by his wife's sneeze. "Sir, your cat." he wanted to tell Voltz to put the cat away but Voltz stopped him, "Enough excuses! Your children are getting too attached to that girl. We would've given that personality reverser to you willingly but with the damages, if your son's not evil by Saturday, we'll have to intervene and kidnap Linda ourselves along with your boy! Either pay for the damages with Linda's life, or with your son's!" Drakken and Shego were shaken by the threat. They are not sure how or where to turn him. Benjamin was supposed to be gaining Linda and Kim's trust, and lure Linda into a trap. Voltz snapped his fingers and MJ came in next to him. Drakken and Shego gasped, MJ was working for Voltz the whole time, he was wearing the same headband from the surveillance footage. "MJ, get them out of my site, I don't want to see them until Saturday." Voltz commanded. MJ obeyed, he dragged them to the entrance. "MJ, what are you doing working for this guy?" Shego asked loudly while being dragged. MJ didn't respond. "MJ, don't do this!" Drakken yelled. MJ still dragged them without responding. He made it to the entrance and literally threw them out and shut the door. "Ok, what is up with MJ and the headband?" Shego said in concern. "This is going to break Juniper's heart, what do we tell her?" asked Drakken. "Yeah, I think we need to tell the kids." said Shego bummed. Then wheels were turning in their heads. "Ooh! An idea!"

 **Uh Oh! What kind of plot are the Lipskey 'rents up to this time? And I would like to call it the "Trust Bait" scenario.**


	8. Saving Monty Junior

The next morning, Juniper woke up and went down stairs, Mom and Dad were there waiting. "June, we have bad news to tell you." said Shego frowning. Juniper wasn't happy to hear what she was about to hear. "What's wrong?"

"*sigh* We found MJ working at HenchTech." said Shego. June stared in devastation. "He's being ordered around by the Dean." said Drakken. June sunk down and sat in a chair without any words. "Perhaps I can give you permission to have Kim Possible go retrieve him if you decide to go on the website, that's up to you." Drakken suggested. Juniper was still saying nothing.

Everything Drakken damaged in Middleton, Benjamin wanted to help give back to the community. Next morning, Linda followed Benji wondering what he was up to, he was picking up trash at the park, Linda watched him and she was impressed. Linda joined in on cleaning the park, Linda went to volunteer with him, Benjamin looked beside him and Linda was next to him. "Why are you following me!?" Benjamin barked. "Well, A. It was Killigan who gave me the idea, and B. I think it's sweet that you wanted to take my advice and volunteer." said Linda. "Look, my dad made a big mess in Middleton. My dad, my responsibility, this isn't your mess." he said while picking up trash. "Well, I would like to volunteer too, to give back to Middleton." replied Linda. Benjamin scoffed, "Whatever."

While the kids were in school, Kim was with Global Justice and she got an update from. "What's up?" she asked. "I got another look at that footage of MJ switching the stickers and I saw something." He projected the footage on the big screen and paused it. "What are we looking at?" asked Kim. Wade zoomed in and showed MJ's eyes, they were constricted like as if he was dead. "Whoa, is he, like some kind of zombie or something?" Kim asked in concern. "Not the undead kind if that's what you were thinking." replied Wade. Kim had a realization, "It's mind control! MJ is being mind-controlled!" Kim took a moment looking at the headband, "I believe that there is a compliance chip hiding underneath that headband!"

Linda and the Lipskey kids were walking home from school. "My mom needs me to stay with Global Justice tonight." Linda said bummed. "I'm guessing she's going on a particular mission?" asked Benji. "Wade said something about MJ being under mind control." said Linda. Ben and June stopped walking, they were shocked. "Mind control!? You mean I broke up with MJ because he was mind controlled!?" Juniper exclaimed and fell to her knees. "And your parents are going to HenchTech to save him? That's crazy!" exclaimed Ben. "You go ahead and stay where you need to stay and I'll go help out."

Linda crossed her arms in doubt. Ben looked at her, "You don't trust me, do you?"

"If anything happens to my parents," Linda threatened.

"I would rather jump into shark tank than lure your parents into a trap." said Benjamin. Linda ran to her house, and Benjamin and Juniper went to theirs. Benjamin was going to tell his dad about MJ's mind control problem but Drakken was on the phone, Ben was hearing his dad talking to someone. "Possible should be heading over there soon. You need more booby-traps." said Drakken on the phone. Benjamin used the tip of his middle finger as a hearing devise to hear who he was talking to. "What is she coming here for?" Voltz asked on the other line.

"MJ, you need to hide him from her." Drakken suggested.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Ben's got suspicious.

"What do you mean? Can't you just erase his memory?"

"It's too risky." replied Voltz. Benjamin was so worried, he stormed out as fast as he could.

Kim and Ron were in their Sloth and Kim was wearing her battle suit. They were on their way when Wade came on. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Word got out, they're going to kill MJ." said Wade. Kim hit the gas and sped up. They got there and Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Now what, Wade?"

"The building is highly secure, you're going to need to be very careful." Wade informed. Kim took out her grappling gun and shot it at the roof. Ron grabbed ahold of his wife and they grappled up the building. When they got up onto the roof, henchmen were waiting. They were wearing fancy suits like they were at a formal event. They were storming at her and Kim jumped out of the way. A few of them fell off the roof, Kim kicked some in the face, Ron was in running-back mode out-running them. Kim used gum to trap the rest of the henchmen. The couple drilled their way into an air shaft and Kim's watch beeped. "Wade?" Kim answered. "If you go any further, you'll be locked in. There's an actual oven up ahead that will literally cook you alive." warned Wade. "Wow, thanks for stopping us here." thanked Kim. Suddenly, laser fire was shooting at them from underneath. Kim and Ron were dodging lasers until the shaft gave in and collapsed, Kim and Ron fell out and onto the floor. Kim and Ron found themselves surrounded by henchmen wielding guns, then Voltz showed up. "How stupid did you think we were?"

The henchmen pulled them up to their feet. "Ok, I admit it, your security is tighter than any lair I've snuck in." Kim admitted. Then she activated her shield and blew the henchmen off, even Ron fell to the ground and then Kim grabbed him.

A truck pulled up and Benjamin got out of the passenger side. "Thanks for the lift, Caesar." thanked Ben. "Hey, just get us our brother back." Caesar demanded. Ben shut the door and ran for HenchTech.

MJ was in a mind-control state, he was on his knees and two henchmen were aiming at him with guns, but they were being hesitant. "1 . .2 . .3!" Nobody fired. "You didn't shoot!" said one henchman. "Neither did you." said the other. Suddenly, an explosion blasted into the room from the ceiling. Benjamin jumped down into the room and sprayed nitrogen at the two henchmen leaving them frozen. Benjamin's prosthetic self-modified with a silicon phase disrupter in his thumb. Just as Kim and Ron entered the room, Ben pulled the headband off of MJ's head revealing the compliance chip. He put his thumb on it to override the chip. It short-circuited and MJ fell to the ground. His eyes dilated back to normal and MJ got back up. "Ow, brain pain!" He put his hand on his head due to a major headache. "Benjamin? What are you doing here?" asked Kim. "Rescuing my sister's boyfriend." replied Ben.

"How did you get in here?"

"I drilled through wall after wall. But I bet they're blocking those exits by now." Benjamin turned to one wall and his arm scanned it to find that it led outside. It turned into a nitro-gun. "Guys, close that door." Ron saw Voltz and the other henchmen running towards them. He slammed the door and locked it. "Back away!" ordered Ben. he sprayed nitrogen on the door freezing it shut. Kim used her laser to cut a hole through the wall. Kim squirted the expanding hair gel on the ground to cushion their fall. One at a time, they jumped and landed in the gel, each coming out with poofy hair. They ran for their vehicles, Caesar was waiting in the truck. "BRO!" yelled Caesar. MJ and Benjamin jumped in the truck. "Drive!" yelled MJ. Benjamin stuck h is head out the window as they drove off. "Thank you!"

Kim and Ron looked at each other. "Did Benjamin just do most of the rescuing?" asked Ron dumbfounded. "And I thought I can do anything." said Kim. Machine guns were firing at them, they ducked behind and got into the car and drove off unscathed.


	9. The Simian Seven, Trust & Treachery

The next morning, Kim and Ron were at the breakfast nook with Wade on the Kimmunicator. "So, Wade, how's MJ doing so far?"

"He's got a painful headache after being under mind control for 10 days. Other than that, he's happy to be home with his family. Here, I can patch you through." said Wade. He pressed a button and switched the screen to MJ's brothers.

"THANK YOU KIM POSSIBLE!" the five of them said together. "For bringing our brother back to us." said Mac. Linda was curious and stood next to Kim looking at the screen showing MJ's 6 brothers, including a 2-year-old toddler named Louie held by Caesar. "We totally owe you big time. Maybe your not that much of a meanie like Mom said after all." said Caesar. One brother named George who was 2 years younger than Mac hollered out. "We're the Simian Seven again!"

"You guys are going to be nicer to us, right?" asked Ron demandingly. Kim looked at her hubby annoyed. Then in the background of the brothers' house DNAmy announced to her boys, "Boys, I made chocolate chip pancakes!" It drew their attention and the boys away from the screen and into the dining room. Mac came back to the screen, "See you at school, Linda." he then turned off the screen. Kim looked at her daughter, "Would you be interested in pancakes too?"

"Sure." Linda replied.

Benjamin, Juniper, and Dego visited MJ at his house with his mother and his 6 brothers joining them for pancakes. MJ had an ice pack on his head. "I can't believe it, I mean, the chip made me obey every command, but I was aware of exactly what was happening. Aww man, you must hate me."

Juniper sat next to him to give him comfort. "Oh,no, I don't hate you, it wasn't your fault, Voltz MADE you do it."

"Seriously, MJ, you gotta stop beating yourself up, it was mind control." said Ben.

"I'm just a tree swinger like my other brothers." replied MJ.

Little Darwin was the same age as Dego and he was biting at his pancakes. "MJ, can you help Darwin cut his pancakes?" asked Amy.

MJ was going to put his ice pack down when Juniper stood up, "No, let me do it, you keep that ice pack on your head." June went to Darwin's seat, picked up a knife, and cut his pancakes into smaller bites.

"So, what was it like under mind control?" Duncan (3rd youngest) asked MJ, MJ wasn't happy about what he experienced at HenchTech. "It wasn't mind control, I was under obedience. Like someone telling you to do things but you can't help obeying, like Voltz telling me to drag Juniper's parents out the door." Benjamin spat orange juice all over the table, Juniper couldn't help but look at MJ, "Our parents? What were they doing at HenchTech?" she asked with worry. MJ looker at her with shame and guilt. "Voltz wanted me to go pick them up in a limo and dragged them in to see him. I heard them talking about turning Benjamin evil with a personality reverser ray your father stole on the night Ben lost his arm."

There was silence at the table. Benjamin was flabbergasted, "No way, our dad wouldn't have a device in the house to turn me evil."

"If you don't believe me, you can ask him. But that weapon should be in your house, you're gonna have to destroy it."

Poor Dego was a blank slate, "What is a personality reverser?" Benjamin tried to explain it to the little girl. "Little D, you don't want to be evil, and neither do I. Being evil means hurting innocent people who are nice to you. You don't want to hurt me because I'm nice, right. So, the personality reverser will turn you into a very mean person."

"Daddy says I can be mean if I want to." said Dego. Ben and June's jaws dropped. "Well then we need to tell Daddy that being mean is wrong." said Juniper. She picked up Dego and prepared to leave. "Thanks for breakfast, Aunt Amy." thanked Benji and June. As they head out the door, MJ followed them out. "Wait!" MJ grabbed Benjamin's attention. "There's something you need to know."

The security room was completely covered in ice, it was obvious that Benjamin froze the whole room before rescuing MJ. The computers still worked. Voltz looked at the footage of Benjamin's actions through the building, he was furious. "You let this child turn this place into a meat locker!?" he exclaimed to the frozen hench-cicles. He puzzled figuring out who's to blame, "No, Drakken!"

The phone rang and Drakken answered, "Hello?"

"You didn't use the personality reverser on your son, did you?"

"Well, I was waiting for-"

"No more waiting! You built your son a prosthetic arm that makes him unstoppable! He came here last night and teamed up with Possible, foiling our cover-up. He's highly intelligent and YOU created an ultimate weapon out of him! We want him as the ultimate henchman and you are going to turn him evil or we'll take him away and turn him evil for you!" he slammed the phone, Drakken flinched. "He's not a henchman, he's a scientist." he mumbled to himself. Drakken was leaving his office and just as he opened the door, Benjamin stood at the door with the tip of the middle finger in his left ear. He looked upset, heartbroken knowing he was betrayed by his own father. Drakken didn't know how to talk to his son about the subject. "Where were you last night?" Drakken asked. Benjamin stormed past his father and found the personality reverser. "No, wait! Benji!" exclaimed Drakken. Benjamin dropped the device and turned his arm into a "Hulk" fist and smashed it. "NO!" yelled Drakken. "Why would you want to turn me into a super-villain!? You're supposed to teach us that being criminals is wrong, what kind of father are you?" Benjamin asked his dad in anger. "But Benji, we are villains, we're supposed to lure Kim Possible and her daughter into a trap, why can't you let us do that?"

"What!? Why would you want to hurt them?" asked Benjamin. Shego, Juniper, and Dego were eavesdropping on the argument.

"Kim Possible foiled my evil schemes!"

"That's because you chose to be a super-villain. I don't want to be evil!"

"C'mon, don't you want to rule the world?" The heated argument started to escalate.

"NO, that's what YOU want! All you cared about was me carrying on your stupid legacy. I don't want people to hate me, I want to respect them and be apart of THEIR world, Linda is my friend, and you were using me to hurt her and her family."

"You're being WEAK!"

"All your life, you let yourself be controlled by anger and hate, and if you can't learn to let go of those negative feelings that make you evil, then YOU'RE weak!" Right in his father's face, Benjamin said it. Drakken stood there hearing those harsh words echo in his head. Benjamin ran out and into his sisters and mom, he then passed them and ran out, slamming the front door. Drakken walked out of the office slowly and looked at his daughters, Juniper picked up Dego. "How much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"Oh, I think we've heard enough, I was hearing that you and Mom were in on making us evil." said June. Drakken tried to convince her. "Listen, it's not what you think." he tried to hold her but June hesitated "No, don't touch us! You said you retired from villainy, you lied to us! You're a hypocrite!" she held Dego back like she was protecting her. "Why am I a hypocrite?" asked Drakken.

When we were kids, you told us that lying is wrong, and you lied to your own children about your retirement from crime." Drakken soon realized his children were turning against him. "I'm sorry, but no child should have a criminal as a parent. Don't you get it? Benjamin is trying to get out from under your shadow! And I think we would all like to do the same." June took Dego and headed out the door.

Drakken suddenly felt remorse. Shego felt the same way. "What have I done?" Drakken asked Shego.


	10. Benjamin's Goodbye

The rain came down, Benjamin and his sisters decided to move to Go City to live with their uncles. The social worker had the cab ready, Juniper put a few suit cases in the back of the cab. Drakken tried to wrestle a suitcase from her, but the social worker pushed him away. Dego was already in the cab crying. Drakken and Shego weren't aloud to hold her, Shego was standing there crying. Linda saw the cab and tried to stop them. "What's going on, where are you guys going?" asked Linda.

"We're going to live in Go City with my uncles." replied Benjamin.

"Why would you want to go to Go City?" Linda asked in worry. Benjamin looked up at Linda. *sigh* "I had a fight with my dad, he was using MJ's distress to lure your mom into a trap."

"But you helped her rescue him, you are an amazing person, and I know that you can use your prosthetic for good."

"You're right, but I'm sorry, it's best if I went to live in Go City with my uncles, you're better off without me."

"No, you can stay, you can be a hero here, I feel safe with you."

"You and your mom have Global Justice."

"Yeah, but it's boring, I know the world is scary and dangerous, but I want to get out there and live an awesome life, but I don't think I can live it without you."

"The dean of HenchTech wants to turn me evil, they called my a weapon. If they blast me with a personality reverser, it will be certain doom."

"You know, my paternal grandfather is an actuary and he told my dad and me, some things are worth the risk."

Benjamin looked at her with the most innocent eyes and held her hands. "The last thing I want is to hurt you. If I turned evil and I killed you, I wouldn't feel remorse in that state, that's why I think you should try and make new friends."

The cab honked, "C'mon, Benji, our uncles are waiting for us at the airport!" hollered Juniper. Benjamin gave her one more hug, let go of Linda and walked towards the cab. Linda stood there watching her best friend climb into the cab.

Benjamin felt the sensation that he actually cared about her and had feelings for her, Ben started to cry as the cab drove away.

Linda wanted to run after the cab but it left her in the dust. Kim and Ron drove up and ran to her aid, she began to cry as she fell to her knees as Kim got out with an umbrella and hugged her, tears ran down her cheeks and she just sobbed and sobbed. Ron got out with Dawn and joined in on the hug.

Drakken and Shego did nothing, they just stood there. Kim looked at the sad parents knowing their children were taken away. She then looked at Linda who was crying in her shoulder.

Drakken inhaled and held up an index finger as if he was going to say something, but he didn't know what to say anymore, he looked at the Possibles and watched them as they got up and went in their car, "C'mon, Linda, let's get out of the rain." Kim said to Linda softly. The car drove off and Drakken didn't care.

He and Shego went back in the house and sat on the couch with Scooter laying his head on Shego's lap. "It's weird, we had a chance to blast the Possibles, and we let them leave." said Shego. "I don't care anymore, it's not worth it." said Drakken sulking on the arm of the couch. "Why did I ever become a villain in the first place?" he asked. Shego remembered all of his stories, "From what I recall, you blabbed about the kids who teased you in nerd school."

"The last thing Benjamin said to me was that I let myself be controlled by anger and hate, is that true?"

"Well, you do have a bit of a hot temper." Shego replied.

"Do I need to take anger management classes? See a therapist?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

Kim, Ron, and Linda were sitting on the couch with Linda in the middle crying. "I'm sorry, Sweetie, but it's safer for those kids to live with someone else. Child Protective Services did the right thing." said Kim. "Is it really considered child abuse when you're teaching them evil?" asked Ron. "Yes." answered Kim. She looked back at Linda who was still crying. "It's ok, I'm sure you'll see him again." she said stoking Linda's head.

Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego started looking at baby pictures of their kids, they found a home video of Benjamin's 7th birthday. Drakken was holding the camera, he watched the kids get cake but he didn't get a slice, Benjamin saw that there was no more cake and his daddy was sad because he didn't get a slice. Benjamin cut his own cake in half with a fork and walked up to the camera, "Here you go, Daddy, have some of MY cake." Drakken backed up the video to repeat his son's compassion, and he paused it, the paused video showed Benjamin smiling while holding the cake in his hands. Drakken began to tear up.

"I can't believe Benjamin would be the kind of child who would share his own cake with you." said Shego. Drakken had a tear running down his cheek. "Is this how I raised Benjamin, to be compassionate and sweet?" asked Drakken. "Not that I know of, all I know is that we gave these kids unconditional love and Benjamin was showing you love with a 'compassion' cake." said Shego. Drakken soon realized that the one thing more powerful than and any personality reverser . . . is love. "That's it, LOVE is more powerful than the personality reverser, it's like the old saying; Love conquers all! I hope it's not too late to fix this." Drakken stood up and lifted Shego up off the couch by the hand. "And how are you going to do that?" asked Shego. "I don't know, but it's worth a shot." he gave her a kiss on the lips, grabbed the car keys, and ran out the door.


	11. Saving Linda

Another day went by and Linda was in school, she was still sad that Benjamin was gone. She was shuffling down the hall when she was overhearing Caesar and Mac. "I can't believe Juniper and her siblings moved away." said Caesar. "Hey, if our mom wanted to turn us into something we're not, we'd leave too." replied Mac.

Linda walked off and into the classroom, she sulked at her desk.

In Go City, Benjamin was sulking too, it was dinnertime and Ben wouldn't eat. Uncle Hego looked at him, "Is this about your father? He tried to turn you evil, the Go Tower is a fortress of goodness, you're safe here." Hego was not helping him feel better, Ben was still not eating.

Linda was the last student to leave when Miss Killigan got concerned. "Linda, is something wrong?" Linda looked at the teacher with those depressed eyes, "I'm- I'm fine."

The teacher wasn't buying it and sympathized as she watched Linda leave. Killigan was worried about her and decided the school day's over and she would like to talk to her. So she went to follow her outside, Linda exited the front door only to be ambushed. A henchman muffled her with a cloth with chloroform and drugged her, Killigan went out and saw Linda being kidnapped. As she ran to rescue her, the henchmen put her in the van and drove off before Killigan could catch them. Caesar and Mac witnessed it as well. "Boys, call the police! I need to report to Jaggerson!" She said as she ran back inside. Mac and Caesar pulled out their iPhones. "I'm using the "Kim Possible app!" said Mac. "I'm calling Benjamin." said Caesar.

Drakken finally made it to Go City to apologize to his kids. He flew his hovercraft straight to the Go Tower and landed up front. He rang the doorbell, "Kids, please come home, we miss you!" he begged. Juniper could hear him on the intercom, "I don't talk to criminals." said Juniper on the other end.

"I don't want to be a criminal anymore, what about everything Benji said yesterday, about not allowing anger and hate to control you?"

"There's a difference between being angry for a day and being angry for 20 years."

"Ok, you got me there. Please, I'll do anything you want, I'll clean out my office, anything evil, I'll throw out! I'll take anger management classes, therapy, anything that will make me a better father!" he began to cry.

"I'm not buying it."

"I'll buy you a pony, I'll take you kids to Mr. Fudgy's Ice Cream-a-Rama! I can pay for your college education? You can name a college, any college, not M.I.S.T." Drakken bribed.

"That's funny, Benjamin took a tour of that campus, he wants to go there." said Juniper.

Drakken took a moment to absorb that and tried to bribe more. "I'll do anything you want."

Juniper looked at him on the surveillance camera in disappointment and close to forgiveness. *sigh* "I don't know, we're still mad at you. I want to forgive you, but we need time to stop being angry." said Juniper.

Benjamin was upstairs in bed when his prosthetic rang like a phone and he answered, "Hello?" he answered.

Caesar was on the other line. "Dude, your girl Linda got kidnapped, I think they're taking her to HenchTech."

Benjamin's eyes widened in fear. "Is her mom on the way?"

"Well, yeah but they need you, Linda needs you!" said Caesar. Benjamin began to worry, he hung up by making a fist to end the call. The 2 brothers weren't sure what else to do but perhaps, "We could go to MJ and maybe he can help," said Caesar, "and spread the word so that Kim Possible can have an army behind her." Mac finished his brother's sentence. Their idea seemed interesting, so they started texting away.

Benjamin hollered for his Uncle as he ran for the garage, "UNCLE HEGO, I NEED A RIDE!"

"What? What's wrong?" Hego asked panting. "My best friend is in danger, I've gotta save her." said Benjamin.

"Say no more, I'll be more than happy to help you save your girl." agreed Hego. Hego and Benjamin got into the jet and elevated up and out above the roof. Drakken heard the jet and saw as it took off. ". . Uh, you kids still there?"

Kim got the word from the school and Wade about her daughter being kidnapped. She was in her battle suit and ready to go. Ron handed Dawn to Dr. Director. "Thanks for babysitting our other daughter, later." Dr. Director looked at Dawn a little confused, "What just happened?" The couple drove off in the sloth and went to HenchTech. Only this time the booby-traps were doubled. Kim called up on Wade. "Wade, are you getting anything?"

"I can't -" There was static.

"Wade? You're breaking up."

"There's- traps-virus!" The static got worse. "I'm afraid HenchTech made the security tight enough so that even we can't help Kim." said Dr. Director holding Dawn.

Kim lost signal and she and Ron approached the building. Just as the were about to use the grappling gun, the wall in front of them opened and they were yanked inside. It was pitch black, they were drugged with chloroform, bags were put over their heads and when they woke up, they were chained up in chairs that were welded to the floor. They were chained up Houdini style and they just couldn't break them. The light came on and Voltz was standing there in front of them. "Well, well, well, who's the smart one now?"

"Where's our daughter?" Kim asked threateningly. Voltz pulled a remote out of his pocket and hit the button. A window opened up revealing Linda tied up and right next to a guillotine. Kim and Ron gasped. "You wouldn't!" threatened Kim. "Oh, I would, I thought you should have a front row seat for your daughter's execution." Kim struggled trying to get out of the chains. "My daughter did nothing to deserve this, I'm the one you want."

"You started a family, and when there's family, there's weakness. Destroying what you love can tear you down closer to the ground, at least before we put you 6 feet under." ranted Voltz. Kim and Ron started to cry as they squirmed, there was nothing to get them out of the chains.

The Go jet arrived and hovered over HenchTech and Benjamin leapt out, a few feet later, he activated a parachute which he equipped on the way there. It was attached to his arm as he was landing on the roof. But henchmen started to fire, a few holes in the chute made him descend faster, he detached the chute and made a landing right on top of a couple of henchmen. The others aimed at him, but he activated his nitro-gun and sprayed nitrogen everywhere. The henchmen couldn't see until they saw an ice wall and a hole in the roof. It was apparent that he drilled a hole and he got in.

Kim was trying to figure out how to get the chains off and Ron began to worry, "Oh, poor Dawn, she's gonna grow up an orphan."

"Ron she's not going to be an orphan, we're gonna get out of here alive." Kim said as she tried to reach her backpack with her foot. Voltz pulled the pack away from her, "Nice try. They're getting your daughter ready for the guillotine." They watched as they put Linda in the guillotine. "Can't you do that shield thing? Wait, where's your battle suit!?" asked Ron. Kim soon realized her suit was stripped off of her.

"Looking for this?" Voltz held up the battle suit to rub it in their face. "That is so not cool!" exclaimed Ron.

The henchman on the other side of the glass window with Linda and the guillotine knocked on the window. Voltz pushed a button that activated the intercom, "The speaker works you idiot."

"Uh, I think I tied the rope too tightly." said the henchman.

"So, cut it then." replied Voltz. Kim and Ron couldn't bare to watch their daughter be beheaded. Linda struggled to get her head out, she was scared, and crying. Kim and Ron were crying. The henchman cut the rope, "AAHH!" Linda screamed. She noticed she wasn't dead yet. Kim and Ron were scared until they noticed something was wrong with the guillotine; it was frozen stuck. Next to it was a nitro-gun sticking out of the ventilation. Benjamin jumped out and started freezing every henchman in the room. He then yanked the lock off of the guillotine freeing Linda. Linda went up to Benjamin and slugged him. "Ow! Why?" he asked rubbing his right shoulder. "That's for leaving yesterday!" said Linda.

Voltz ran for the door to that room. Ben noticed and froze the door and froze Voltz's hand with it. Benjamin destroyed the glass window and turned his arm into a bolt cutter and cut the parents free. Ron looked at the 14-year-old boy, "Dude, I can't believe you came to save us. Thanks!"

"Well, it's the least I can do after-" suddenly, Linda jumped at Benjamin and gave him a big hug. "Ok, let get out of here!" Kim Grabbed her stuff and all four escaped the chamber leaving Voltz to thaw his hand off the door.

They learned they were on the bottom floor and they found the elevator, but they shut it down. "We need to find another way to the main floor." said Kim. "Uh, how about the vent? That's how I got in." Ben recommended. Kim and Ron looked at each other thinking they should trust him.

 **It's the pilot, these kids are 14 and I feel they are not ready for kissing yet, not to mention it took a while for them to become friends.**


	12. The Climax

After Kim got her suit back on, they were crawling through the shaft with Benjamin leading the way. "I can't believe this." Ron complained.

"Ron, we've been through a lot of vents." said Kim.

"No, I'm talking about Benjamin, he kisses our daughter, and now he's our only hope getting out of here? He's Drakken's son!"

Benjamin shushed them, "Shush! We need to be quiet." Ben whispered.

Linda had to shut her dad up, "Dad, I'm tired of all this family feud drama. If you don't stop going all Montague/Capulet on each other, it's gonna end like in the play."

"What play?" asked Ron. The gang found the inside of the elevator shaft. "OMG! You haven't seen Romeo and Juliet?" asked Linda, "You need to see that play." Benjamin groaned as he started climbing the cable. "You won't be able to see or read the play if you don't shut up!" he yelled quietly.

"Sorry." whispered Linda. Ben extended his arm to climb the cable faster, Linda held on to him as they went up. Kim decided to use the grappling gun and she and Ron did the same thing. Soon, they were on the main floor and pried the elevator doors open to get out. Ben used his arm to pry it open but struggled to get them open all the way. He grabbed Linda first, then Kim and Ron got out, but trouble was waiting for them. 30 Henchmen were there and Voltz showed up with a glove on his right hand. "You gave me frost bite, I hope you're happy." He pulled out a ray gun. "So, who's first?" Suddenly, a throwing star clip came out of nowhere and hit the gun out of Voltz's hand. Three ninjas leapt out and kicked Voltz in the head knocking him down. "Boo-ya!" Ron exclaimed joyfully. The ninja unmasked himself revealing to be MJ. "Whoa, what!?" Ron exclaimed.

"My brothers called me saying you guys could use some help." A henchman ran up from behind MJ and MJ did an arm throw knocking him down. The two other ninjas unmasked themselves to be Yori and Hanna. "Hey, my sister, and Yori!" Ron exclaimed even more joyfully. "It would be our honor to assist you, Stoppable-san." said Yori. "Let's go!" Kim said as she began doing her cheerleading moves to join in on the battle. The hurt was on, Ben went all nitro on henchmen while protecting Linda. She even tried a cheerleading move and managed to knock down a henchman. "Hey, I did it, I can try cheerleading." she bragged.

"DUCK!" Benji yelled aiming his nitro-gun towards Linda, she ducked and he froze the henchman behind her. Some henchmen that weren't frozen were thrown into the elevator shaft. The good guys were winning but then Voltz and Benjamin were face to face, Voltz had a personality reverser in his hands. Ben tried to freeze him while Linda was behind him, but nothing but smoke came out, he ran out of nitrogen, it was empty. "Uh, oh!"

"Looks like you're out of ice." said Voltz. He aimed the weapon at Benjamin but before he could blast him, Drakken tackled him, "Oh, no you don't! he yelled trying to wrestle the weapon away from Voltz. "Dad?" exclaimed Ben. Voltz kicked Drakken off and used the weapon to whack him on the head. Drakken fell down and was dazed. Then Shego lunged at Voltz and used her green on him knocking him down. Ben and Linda got out of the way as Voltz landed against the wall where he had them cornered. Shego looked at her son and wanted to hug him. "Benji, are you ok?" she asked reaching out to him, but Ben hesitated. Shego understood his feelings, "I don't blame you, we should've tried to make you be something you're not. Forgive?" apologized Shego. Voltz had a claw mark on his right cheek and he saw that he dropped the weapon. He and Benjamin grabbed it at the same time. Ben pulled on the front giving Voltz the advantage and he activated it blasting Benjamin. Ben yelled, Shego and Drakken gasped.

"Benji!" Linda yelled. Her family gasped, MJ looked in worry. Drakken got up and slowly approached his son. "Uh, Benjamin?" he poked his shoulder. Ben began to wield a spinning blade and attacked his father who ducked, "Whoa! Benji! What are you doing!?" Drakken looked at his son and he had an evil look in his eyes glaring at Drakken. "No, stop! Don't do this!" Drakken yelled and ran for the door, but it was locked. "You fool, you can't open it from the inside without a keycard." said Voltz. Kim looked at Voltz and began to wrestle the weapon from him, they both accidently dropped the weapon onto the floor. Shego tried to grab it too but began to sneeze, Kim was wearing the cat fur bracelet and she had to get rid of it. Voltz fought back and Kim shoved the bracelet into his mouth, then she punched him in the face. Benjamin chased after Drakken blasting fire balls at him. Linda ran to her dad scared. The ninjas managed to tie the henchmen up neutralizing them.

"No!" cried Drakken running. "Benjamin, *Achoo!* stop it this instant!" Shego yelled while still sneezing. Kim was wrestling the personality reverser away from him but Voltz yanked it out of her hands ready to whack her on the head, Shego held her breath and got behind him putting her arms around her neck.

"You wanted evil, I'll show you evil!" yelled Benjamin aiming the flame blaster at his father. Drakken tripped and fell and began to crab-walk backwards, "I don't care anymore, it's not worth it!" he yelled crying, "I want my sweet little boy back, the boy who shared his birthday cake with me, I loved you because you loved me back! All those hugs and kisses, they made me happier than I ever was before I married your mother." Drakken said with tears running down his cheeks. Benjamin pulled out the blade again. "I don't want to take over the world anymore, you guys ARE my world!" He balled up in fetal position and sobbed. Benjamin stopped and looked at his dad crying like a big baby. The blade slowed down, he didn't have that evil glare anymore. "You're not going to get us involved with evil anymore?" asked Benjamin threateningly. "I get it, I promise! I'll never be evil again!" cried Drakken.

"Wait a minute." he looked at Benjamin, Ben looked at Drakken with nothing but a smirk. Kim, Shego, Voltz, Linda, everyone was confused. Voltz took back the personality reverser from Kim who was distracted by the confusion. He opened the hatch on the inside and saw the wiring was tampered with, a wire was cut.

While Benjamin was coming in to save the Possibles earlier, he stumbled upon Voltz's office and found the reverser, he opened the hatch, clipped the wire, closed it back up, and walked out like he never touched it.

"You were FAKING it!?" exclaimed Drakken. "To teach you a lesson." said Benjamin.

"You fired at me!"

"I missed you on purpose."

While they were arguing, Voltz dropped the defective weapon and ran for the door, he dug through his pockets for his keycard, he looked at the mothers. "Looking for this?" Kim gloated holding his keycard. Voltz was surrounded by both families, the door opened up from the outside. Voltz tried to escape but it was an army of police, the fan club, Juniper, Dego, Scooter, Mac, Caesar, and even Melana Killigan was there. "Nobody kidnaps a child from our school." threatened Melana. Scooter ran up and bit Voltz in the leg.

William Voltz and the henchmen were being arrested and hauled off to jail. Benjamin and his family were hugging and so were the Possibles. Then Ben and Linda ran up to each other and embraced in a spinning hug. "Aww, look at them, it's so sweet." said June. Then suddenly, Frugal Lucre showed up. "Wow, I can't believe it. Voltz said he was going to pay me for controlling a robot. I guess he's not going to pay me because he's evil, right?" asked Lucre. "Which robot?" Drakken asked in suspicion. "The 25BL Minotaur, I was so close to destroying Kim Possible's daughter until her friend got in the way." Lucre confessed to hacking into Ben's minotaur. "That's my son!" yelled Drakken. Lucre's eyes widened and then he gulped, he backed up and made a run for it. Drakken wanted to chase him down but then Benjamin stopped him and shook his head. "Let it go, Dad. I've got the coolest arm in the world, thanks to you." Drakken looked at his son and looked at Lucre who disappeared into the night, turned back to his son. He put his hands on his shoulders and gave him a hug. "I love you, son, just the way you are. I was right, you are the most powerful Lipskey ever." Even the girls ran in and joined in on the hug.

Ron smiled and looked at everyone, "You know what, I have an idea, let's all have a party at Bueno Nacho, my treat!" MJ and his brothers hooped and hollered, Killigan giggled, "Ay, why not?"

"Awesome! said June. MJ grabbed Dego and placed her on his shoulders, June smiled.

Linda looked at Drakken and Benjamin wondering, Benjamin looked at his dad wanting to ask. "Go ahead." said Drakken. Ben gave him a hug and ran off with Linda, they both ran off smiling.

Drakken felt some warmness in him. "Shego, I feel so warm and fuzzy, it that a good thing?"

"Uh, well, Oh, hey Junie." Shego said as their older daughter walked up. "I want you to work things out with Linda's parents." June said to her dad.

"What!? You want me to make nice with THEM!?" he asked disgusted.

"You wanted to do whatever we wanted, stop feuding with the Possibles. Have nachos with them, accept them." June demanded.

"I guess I'll try. We'll try." Drakken and Shego looked at how happy Benjamin was holding hands with Linda. "Hey, watch this!" He aimed his arm up to the sky and shot fireworks. Everyone was impressed by the fireworks display. Linda gave Benjamin a kiss on the cheek, both kids held hand while the watched the fireworks.

 **I would like to finish this up with an epilogue.**


	13. Epilogue

It was the Grand Opening of the Science Museum. Everyone was there from the Possibles to the Lipskeys, MJ's whole family, Melana, and the fan club. Kim Possible cut the ribbon with her dad and the rest of her family next to her. The crowd cheered and then the guests started flooding in to the museum. Melana was a chaperone and Shego, Juniper, and Dego toured together with MJ and his brothers. Ben and Linda both went to the planetarium together, everyone was having fun. Drakken walked up to Dr. Possible with a guilty apologetic look on his face. "We're old and tired and I don't blame you for not trusting me. I just want to retire. I hope we can put the past behind us and have coffee later, if- if you choose."

Dr. Possible, Prof. Chen and Ramesh looked at him with some belief. Dr. Possible looked at his daughter who smiled and shrugged at him at the same time. Dr. Possible looked at Drakken with mercy. "I would like that very much."

Drakken's eyes lit up with joy and gave Dr. Possible a big hug, "Yay! We can forgive!"

"Ok, there, there." Dr. Possible calmed him down patting him on the back. Kim giggled, she and Ron looked at the museum where nobody was fighting, no arguing, no hatred, nothing but peace and harmony. It took 20 years for Drakken to find peace. And it began with two ill-fated children, a Possible and a Lipskey who brought peace to their families. Of course, the peace and harmony is just beginning.

 **THE END**

 **Did I mention that this is a pilot? It took me a few months. I want to give special thanks to the Kim Possible Fan club on facebook and Deviantart for inspiring me. My series is called "Generation Possible".**


End file.
